1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a casing for a hydrodynamic torque converter with a support fastened to the drive end of the converter casing, the support having a receptacle for receiving a connecting element for fastening the converter casing to a component of a drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art hydrodynamic torque converter is disclosed in German reference DE 41 21 586 A1. FIG. 1 of that reference shows a receptacle at the drive end for receiving a connecting element for fastening the converter casing to a component of a drive. The receptacle is formed by a threaded sleeve with an internal thread. The receptacle is arranged on a support fastened on the converter casing by welding. A threaded connecting element such as a bolt is normally screwed into the threaded sleeve and also penetrates an opening in a plate which is fastened radially further inward on the respective drive such, for example, as on the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine. An example of such a plate which is connected to a crankshaft is disclosed in FIG. 1 of German reference DE 32 22 119 C1. The converter casing is fastened in this way on the drive, the plate mentioned being regarded as a component of the drive.
Referring back to German reference DE 41 21 586 A1, it should be noted that the fastening of such a threaded sleeve on the respective support, preferably by means of welds, is relatively expensive in terms of manufacture and material. In addition, cutting the thread in this threaded sleeve cuts the grain structure of the sleeve material and therefore reduces the strength of the threaded sleeve. To compensate for this disadvantage, the wall thickness of the threaded sleeve is increased, which undesirably increases the weight of the converter casing.